


RED Sniper X BLU Scout Team Fortress 2 One-Shot

by Shadey_Wind



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, I guess slight bondage, M/M, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scout - Freeform, Sniper - Freeform, blowjob, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLU Scout decided to go all the way to the RED base. He sees the RED Sniper and attempts to kill him. Sniper dodges and now has other plans for the BLU.</p><p>This does contain Rape/Non-con elements.<br/>If you are too young for this. Please exit this one-shot.<br/>Also dirty talk and swearing is in this one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED Sniper X BLU Scout Team Fortress 2 One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first detailed smut. Please forgive me if its terrible.

It was another usual day in Upward where the two teams, RED and BLU, battled to defend and attack. BLU was busy devising strategies to get past RED and push their cart along while RED defended their points with all their might. The BLU Scout was being smug and showing off as usual as he swiftly dodged The RED Soldier's rockets with ease. The Soldier growled in annoyance only for BLU Scout to whip out his gun and take him down with three bullets.

" Dismissed!" Scout smirked and shouted at the corpse of the American. He then ran off across the battle and past RED. He was so quick, none of them noticed. Besides, they were all busy on the battle field anyways to notice him. As he ran, he gripped his gun tighter and dashed into a deserted area. He looked around only to give another smug smirk. " I'll just wait here and sneak attack someone." He put his gun away and took out his bat.

In the Boston's opinion, bashing people's head in is much more satisfying then shooting them. Being the smallest and quickest, he could easily attack any lone Soldier, Demo or Heavy. At least he isn't the push over unlike Engie. " Anyways, i'm gonna play da waitin game." He yawns slightly and plays with his bat. He looked around realized how many stairs were here.

Curiosity got the best of The Blu Scout as he decided to take the flight of wooden steps. Slowly and carefully he went up them, one foot in front of the other until he reached the top. At the top was the last RED point and their base. The young male felt fear and panic spread through him. He tried to keep his smug demeanor but failed. He jumped when he heard doors open and feet clanking against metal. His breathing quickened as he hid in fright but still had enough space to see who or what it was.

Standing outside the doors of the RED base was their Sniper. His hat was tilted, as his shades tinted his eyes and his rifle was looking as polished as ever. The Sniper did not look happy at all. " Heh, he probably died a million times." Scout whispered to himself. The Australian cocked his head in The BLU'S direction as if he had heard him. That's when The Bostonian held his breathe. Eventually The Sniper grumbled and looked away before heading up to the top of the enclosed area.

When Scout knew the Sniper was at a good enough distance and he wouldn't been seen, he carefully followed and hid when the two reached the top. The RED began setting up camp or his gear and sat down to snipe any BLU he can. The BLU Scout looked at all The Sniper's gear. There was his machete, his smg and the worst possible thing of all, a jar filled to the top with yellow liquid known as jarate. But he wasn't fooled, he knew what that substance is.

He shuddered at thought of being drenched in that disgusting fluid. An idea then came into Scout's mind ( Mind you, this does not happen often.). He smirked and grabbed his bat. ' Lone Sniper + Me + Bat = Him dead' He supposedly predicted the outcome of his idea. He stood properly, his bat gripped tightly in his bandaged hand. He smirked and than ran at the Sniper and swung. But something he did not calculate happened. The Sniper dodged his attack! 

He was shocked at the fact the RED was faster than him. The Sniper gave a small smirk and pushed The BLU down. He growled slightly but looked up at Sniper. " Well, well, well, If it isn't BLU team's annoyin' lil' spastic gremlin." The RED places his rifle down and before looking down at the BLU Scout who hadn't move. " Hm..." He made a thoughtful sound before smirking again. " I'll have some fun with yer." 

The Australian grabs the younger male roughly by the shirt of his collar. He struggles as Sniper forces him to stand. " Stop strugglin' mate or I will blow your brains out." Scout grits his teeth and stops struggling. The RED grabs his wrists and began undoing the bandages wrapped around his wrists and palms. Once undone, he bonded the Bostonian's hands together with the bandages. " Hey! What da hell?!" Scout exclaims and starts struggling against the binds. The Sniper watches with amusement before pushing him to the ground.

"As I said mate, I'm goin' to have some fun with yer." The Aussie's voice sounded serious and deadly. Sniper takes a seat on his box and looked over at the BLU. " Crawl over here." He ordered. The Scout gave an annoyed sigh before obeying and slowly crawling over to the Sniper. The Sniper had spread his legs and was now unbuckling his belt. He gives a small sigh of relief when the the tightness of his belt around his waist was no longer there. He unzips his pants and slides them down revealing boxers. The Scout had now caught onto what The Australian had been implying just moments ago.

He watches as Sniper reached into his boxers and pulls out his semi-hard length. " N-no way man! I ain't doin' anything like dat!" Scout stutters, grossed out by the thought of pleasing another man. He was straight, he liked Miss Pauling, he would never do anything like this. " But ya will mate." Sniper reached over for his SMG and points it at the BLU Scout's head. Scout smirked up at the Sniper. " Respawn is on dip-shit."  
" Yeah but if yer wanna respawn you'll have ta wait till the end of the match and I know yer really wanna help yer team."

Sniper was right. Scout didn't want to die while their halfway through a match and he certainly didn't want to wait till AFTER the match to respawn. To him, that's forever. " So mate, I suggest yer start suckin'." Sniper smirks again and watches the young male. He gives another annoyed growl before meekly lowering his head in the Sniper's lap so his length touched his lips. He felt himself about to retch at the scent of The RED's horrible smelling musk.

Sniper gave a growl indicating he wanted him to start sucking already. The BLU gulped down hard before shyly poking his tongue out and flicking it over the tip. Sniper's breathe hitched slightly. Scout kept slowly swirling his tongue around the swollen head hoping that would be enough to satisfy the older male. It clearly wasn't. Without warning the RED grabbed the back of Scouts covered head and thrusted into his mouth. 

He gagged and retched and tried pulling away but Sniper's grip was strong. The Aussie smirked at the expression glistening in Scout's baby blue eyes. It was perfect and more of a turn on for him. Now that he had him where he wanted him, he started pumping himself in and out of the BLU's mouth who gagged and struggled against the hand on his head. He didn't stop or show any mercy as he thrusted. The warmth of Scout's mouth was becoming too much for the Sniper. He soon pulled out of his mouth giving the Bostonian some much needed air.

Scout fell on to his bonded hands as well as his knees and coughed and tried to spit out the taste of the RED's length. Sniper starts removing his last articles of clothing and glanced down at Scout. He grabs the BLU again by his collar and pulled out his machete. ' Please stab me!' Scout prayed in his thoughts. Sniper wasn't doing what he hope his was. Instead Sniper slid the weapon underneath Scout's blue shirt and tore it off that way. He smirks and throws his trusted melee onto his box before reaching down to the younger male's pants. He unbuckles his belt and pulled it out from its loops. That too was thrown onto the ground.

Without the belt, Scout's pants fell right down but they still weren't fully off. Sniper realized his shoes were blocking his pants. He threw the Scout hard onto the ground making him groan and ripped the black shoes right off his feet and took his pants along with them. Now the boy was left in nothing but his socks and boxers. Something was forming in The Boston's blue boxers. It made a slight tent but it was enough to make The Australian smirk.

" So yer enjoyed suckin' me off?" He mocked and brought his hand down to cup Scout's hardening member. The boy gave a whimper mixed with a slight hitch in his breathing. He smirks and rubs him through his boxers. The BLU moans before blushing and biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to shut himself up. The older male grabbed a hold of the younger male's boxers and slid his fingers under the rim. He yanked them down swiftly and pulled his legs out of the holes and threw them on to the floor. 

He spreads the boys thighs open and lies him on to his back more so his ass was exposed. " How did yer get in this war? You like a little girl, mate." He places a finger against the BLU's entrance and gently rubs outside of it before slowly pushing the finger in. Scout gasped and struggled against his binds. " Oi, remember what I said bitch." The boy gave a small whimper again as the finger in him pumped faster and harder.

Sniper added another finger and started doing a scissoring motion with them. The Aussie hit the Scout's sweet spot in a matter of minutes. The boy moaned and arched in his back as he rolled his hips against the fingers. " Someone's enjoyin' himself." Sniper casually stated with a sly smirk as his tinted eyes met the Bostonian's lust filled orbs. The RED finally became fed up with this and took his fingers out. He grabbed the boy and lifted him up against the wall. He wrapped his legs around his waist so his member was now aligned with Scout's hole.

Without any warning, Sniper thrusts hard into the BLU making him scream. It was like music to his ears but he also he enjoyed his pathetic little moaning as well. He mercilessly continued pounding away into the boy. The pain began to subside again as Sniper hit that sweet spot. A moan emanated from the young male's throat. This made the Australian smirk. " Yer like this, don'tcha? " 

Scout nods and moans again. Sniper slaps him across the face and growls. " That wasn't the answer I was lookin' for. Now, yer like this, don'tcha?" The Bostonian didn't say anything right away because he didn't want to admit it out loud. " Yes! I freakin' love this!"  
" Beg for more."

The BLU Scout wasn't going to do that. Since he didn't, The RED growled in frustration as he came to a sudden halt in his thrusts. He uses both hands and slaps Scout's ass making the boy yelp. He knew Sniper was just going to do it again if he didn't beg.  
" Please fuck me harder! Fuck me till' I can't friggin' run anymore!" He cried out.

This was enough to satisfy Sniper. He happily obliged to the BLU's cry and began pounding away into the boy again. He firmly placed his hands on the younger male's his hips so he could thrust harder. Scout groaned in pleasure as the RED continued this. He could feel Sniper's member throbbing inside of him meaning he was close. With one hand, he held on to the boy's hip and reached for his neglected member. He gently took a hold of the swollen length and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

With a few pumps and thrusts, the two moaned in pleasure and climaxed. Scout's hit his stomach and chest while Sniper's filled him. The two mercenaries stayed like that until they caught their breathes. Sniper pulled out of Scout and let him go. He began cleaning himself up and putting his clothes back on. With a malicious smile he threw Scout his pants and what was left of his shirt.

" Remember what happens when yer try somethin' like that, mate." Was all he said before he plopped himself on to his box and picked up his rifle. Scout quickly put his pants on and ran off. ' Maybe I'll try again next time...' He grins and runs to his other team mates.

~ 5 minutes later ~

The sound of a Spy de-cloaking rung out. The BLU Spy stood there almost slightly in shock about he heard and seen. " I will have to confront zat filzy bushman..." He smirked to himself as he disguised and walked off.


End file.
